As concerns continue to mount with respect to carbon emissions associated with conventional electric power generation systems, continued research has been undertaken with respect to power generation systems that use renewable energy resources to generate electric power, such as solar power systems, wind power systems, geothermal power systems, and the like. With more particularity regarding solar cells, such solar cells are designed to convert at least a portion of available light into electric energy. Solar cells are generally based upon semi-conductor physics, wherein a solar cell comprises a P-N junction photodiode with a light sensitive area. The photovoltaic effect, which causes a solar cell to convert light directly into electric energy, occurs inside a semiconductor material where light knocks off electrons. Because of the structure of the cell, there is an induced field that causes electrons to flow in one direction and collect at the terminals. One common structure of the solar cell is based on a PN junction composed of two layers: a p-type semiconductor and an n-type semiconductor. The interface where the two join is referred to as a junction.
Cost to manufacture solar cells has reached a point where solar energy is beginning to become cost-competitive with conventional fossil-fuel burning systems.